Zyra'lith Emberstorm
(This page is still a Work in Progress) =Description= ---- Always here and there, this particular woman was a student, a Magistrix, a scholar, or more importantly, a book worm, mostly seen sitting down with her nose in a book or trying to unravel the secrets of the best way to free hard candy from its wrapper. One can say she was... Normal... but who are we to kid? There is no such thing as normal, maybe to one self where we believe that we are the normal ones while others are strange and bizarre. This woman wasn't your average; she was her own in unique quality, seeing the world like a puzzle, trying to put the pieces into their correct placement and understanding it through tales spoken and lore mastered upon sheets of parchment. Those misty green eyes always searching, speculating, calculating, always watching, learning, and always interested in tales for someone to share. Of course, when getting closer, one would see her skin was rather fair, tanned regardless of her being hiding in the spire or some library with that nose in a book. The woman would try to maintain her hair, but it is generally rather messy, very curly, colored in multiple shades of red, rivaling the flame that flickers in a camp fire, the very flame that she uses, that she is so close to mastering. There are new marks upon the woman’s skin: Scars and ink. The Spire lock up finally have ventured out into the world. Along her back, there appears to be welts of scars, whip marks from a cat-o-nine Tails. Her left arm held a rather faint but nasty scars of a wolf bite. Over her right chest was a tattoo less then a size of her hand; it was a scroll with the name of the Pirates with parchment, the symbol of flames, and a bells. Then on her lower abdomen... a tattoo of a name elegantly inked out... "Zythus" If ever seen, she would become very emotional ... it was no lovers name. Armor Zyra wears what ever makes her comfortable. While working with the pirates, she chooses a rather comfortable outfit. One that would give her a chance to swim and not be held down by layers of robes. While in the Silvermoon or doing diplomatic errons, she dawns on the garb of red and gold. Comfortable enough to travel in, yet professional enough to show her position with in the Magistrate of the City. Other types of clothing she tends to wear, often would make others question to what she does in her free time. Robes of blue, rather chilling even, would give the woman an allowance into Dalaran under her old title and false name to the Kirin Tor. Though this is not known, nor will she ever allow it to be known for the fact that she uses this to her advantage to collect books and scrolls. Maybe hear a few rumors as well, but never used in tactical ways against the Alliance. Personality The woman's personality may think she is naive and childish. However, that is not the case, she is sweet, calm, and ever calculating over things. History “My life is dull and boring, I promise... Well... Maybe I will tell you later” -Zyra (All History for Zyra is based off the Unofficial timeline found at Wowpedia; however, I am currently rewriting and finishing the history in which to share.) External Information Used for Out of Character purposes. Detailed Information (Part One- Basic Statistics) (Part Two- Past History) (Part Three- Physical Characteristics) (Part Four- Characteristics) (Part Five- Psychological/Personality Attributes and Attitudes) More to come =Additional Information= ---- Titles Lady of House Sunrunner – Title retained due to first husband. However, she respectfully removed her title as Viscountess of Sunrunner upon the death of The'loshen. Horde Linguist - Can read, write, and speak all Horde Tongues. Unlike some, she didn't learn these tongues over night. Many days and nights with many people and books to learn, she won't lie, she still has issues with the "nom" of the Panda. Magistrix of Silvermoon City - Passed the various tests and requirements years ago to become Magistrix to the city. Historian of Silvermoon City - With being in the spire for so long, she reorganized and updated the history of Silvermoon from the time their people were known as Quel'dorei to the point where they changed their very name in honor of the Quel'dorei that were killed. Magistrix of Bell's Heel Corsairs '(Formerly) – Self explanatory '''Historian of Bell's Heel Corsairs '(Formerly)- Documents and writes of all the tales of the Bells Heel Crew in their endeavors while serving the Horde. 'Quartermaster of Bell's Heel Corsairs '(Formerly)- Takes care of ALL Documents of the Crew. This includes Documents of Allowance for particular crew members, the Contract with the Horde, and several other important Documents. '''Council of Three - One of three members of the Silvermoon Magistrate Associations House of Sunrunner - Married into the House, before becoming an honorary member after the passing of her Husband, Viscount The'loshen Sunrunner VI. Order of Brethren - Scribe for Brethren, she was one of the book keepers to keep track of expenses and such for the Matriarch and Marquise, Evylyn Sunrunner and Adiana Sunrunner. Horde - Association with the Sin'dorei, while holding Political standings and a linguist with in the Horde. Natural Association stand. Bell's Heel Corsairs (Formerly)- Currently the Quartermaster, Linguist, and Historian of the Bell's Heel Corsairs. Stationed on The Coral Fang under the watchful gaze of Viridiel 'Dreadmane Vi' Tel'Larien. Silvermoon Magistrate - One of three Council Members who watch over the Magistrate. Order of the Grey (Formerly) - Former a member of the Order of the Grey, she hasn't quite made her mark on the order just yet. Acquaintanceship All information of relationships, friendships, and other sorts of acquaintanceship. Viscount The'loshen Sunrunner VI ---- The relationship with the Viscount was simple. Zyra'lith and The'loshen were the best of friends as young children to the point in time to their marriage. The marriage was arranged by their families in order to grow and hold more influence in the respective location to where they settled. After a year of marriage and the pestering of both families, a celebration was held in the news of Zyra'lith carrying their first child. Their relationship grew sour, however, when the woman fell deathly ill on her last few weeks of pregnancy. Even with all the efforts of the midwives and healers, the end result was the loss of their son and the near loss of the mother. Yet a subtle hate filled his heart and blamed the woman. Returning home late or drunk. Often times not returning home while out on patrol or finding excuses to not interact with Zyra. Then on July 25, his small group of guards were on call to somewhere in the woods only to be ambushed by the Trolls. There were no survivors... Viridiel 'Dreadmane Vi' Tel'Larien ---- The relationship between the Pirate Admiral and the Mage is a very interesting one. When she felt that she needed to get out of the spire, long before she made connections and friendships with many. This Historian was beyond excited to see and meet the very Admiral in which she read about and all of his sea worthy adventures. With his gentlemanly actions to rescue her book that was so rudely tossed into the fountain, the two sat down to chat. Of course, Zyra'lith ended up stroking his ego while reciting tails of his grand adventures and even asking him about them. While thinking she would never see this man that stole her attention, she ran into him once more while getting he was getting himself in trouble. Following him to the Crimson Siren, it was then he asked her to join the Bell's Heel Corsairs as their Historian. Zyra, of course, gladly accepted regardless of her duties with in the city. Even with the two very close, it is unclear, even now with the emotional connection she holds with the man. Both have shared many secrets with one another and she always feels horrible when she gets herself in situations that would endanger the crew and the Admiral himself. The woman, would always turn that feeling and make it up to them with the most she can. In some cases, it was simple paperwork, in others, things far more deceiving and sly that would almost question if she really was a Mage. As Dreadmane said; The whole truth is a double-edged sword. Who is the Hero? And who is the “Damsel” in distress? Captain Clawmar Thunderfist ---- Captain of the Crimson Siren, Clawmar terrified her at first. Even though the woman refused to show, trying to impress them that their newly acquired Historian was up for the challenge of meeting new and strange creatures outside of books. In truth, Clawmar was rather sweet to her, even when inebriated. Their connection was rather close, fitting right in with the crew, with the life style, their emotional bond blossomed. Even if the Shamanistic Captain found her fear of thunderstorms funny, he was right there to calm her down. Clawmar was always there for her, if she was wounded, hurt, ill, or stressed to the point of scorching things. In turn, Zyra was there for the Orc Captain, no matter what happened. Even now when the two no longer hold an emotional bond on the level of what some will call “Love”. Zyra would still aid her dearest friend in anything, just as she hopes he would do the same. Gal'jin ---- One day, Zyra found herself walking down Murder Row. A rare occasion, really. Till a troll by the name of Gal'jin started watching her. Against her better judgment, she walked over and asked him why he took an interest in her. Only to get started at more before he replied with, “People Watching”. Though, as a Mage's mind works, she created small talk with him. Got the leather covered troll to talk to her in return. Meeting every other day, the two opened up to each other like a brother and sister would. Gal'jin, though had a knack of popping out of no where, nearly giving the Council member a heart attack with his actions. Currently, Zyra has been acting like a teacher, giving the troll in leather classes on how to speak in the respective language of the Sin'dorei. Glaerun Spellshadow ---- This particular mage has been with her for many years now. Meeting a long time ago, he helped Zyra with a few of her personal demons and picked her up after a falling out of someone she thought she could trust. The two spend months together, only seeing each other every now and then for dinner or the man helping her with fire magic. After a while, the two exchanged their love for one another and tied the knot in Uldam on one of the floating structures. It was a tear jerking event that ended with the both of them slow falling to the sands below. As husband and wife, the two adopted a child before Zyra was comfortable enough for them to try to conceive their own, still under the thoughts that she could not have any. They have a few children now, birthed or adopted. Currently, Glaerun supports her in her political endeavors and helps her come to terms that her last encounter of gutting allows her to no longer have children. This is something the both of them would have to work together to over come. Glaerun surprised Zyra one day with a dark wood stained ship with the gold decorations of the Sin'dorei. Runes placed in many places created by Glaerun to be tuned to her magics. A wonderful gift with a name that caused her tears once relieved, her first son's name: Zythus. Moranai Sunstrike ---- In recent t Iluceria Moonsorrow ---- (Pending) Alorinis Bloodarrow ---- (Pending) =Extra= ---- She will not tell you much of her past, as it is very uneventful, but she does have an interesting way of thinking. You might get her to debate with you should the topic spark her interest on the matter. Magics Fire (OOC- Main Spec): While being apart of the Council of Three and being apart of the Silvermoon Magistrate, she still has an issue with fire magic. Never one of her strongest abilities, yet never faultier in learning and expanding her knowledge with this particular magic. It shows on her with small burn mars along her hands and arms. Frost (OOC- Off Spec): Magic over frost comes rather nature to her, never having real issue with it while in her times of learning. Though she would love to learn new tricks, just like her mother, it was something that was easy. Arcane: Like her Father, this was one of the easier things to learn. Experimenting with new ways and new uses of such magic. From stripping it from a person in ultimate punishment, to the simplistic tasks of using it as an enhancement to another's magic. Fears Everyone has a fear, Zyra just has a fear that seems a bit odd coming from one who associates with such a sea fairing fleet. Other then not knowing how to swim, she has a dreadful fear of drowning. Even if someone request for her to join in swimming, she would decline. Only three people know of her fear of this. While she has this fear, she also fears nature and magic made Thunderstorms. It is still unclear as to why she is afraid of such, but it would cause her to find the tightest of nooks or under tables or beds in order to combat that fear. Often excusing herself from others to fleet from this sort of thing. Only four people know of this, and one uses it to his advantage when drunk.